Doctor Forever After
by thewarblerette
Summary: After Doctor and DoctorDonna leave Rose and Tentoo on the shores of Bad Wolf Bay and the years thereafter.


After the Doctor and Donna left, Rose was alone with the other Doctor and her mother. Before they all got out of cloudy and gloomy Bad Wolf Bay there was only one thing she needed to do. She needed to kiss the second incarnation of the Tenth one more time to make sure she wasn't having one incredibly vivid and lucid dream.

Rose pulled the Doctor in for another smack on the lips once more. He happily returned the action as his lips moved along hers, fitting in every part of her full lips. She pulled back and grinned up at him in his brown stripped suit.

_Everything is real_, she thought. _Everything is real and perfect. Nothing could be better than anything else._

The Doctor laughed breathlessly as looked upon her with the huge grin she had on her face and looked into her sweet brown eyes and gave her that trademark smirk of his. "Well, I hope to be getting more of those later."

Rose giggled and started to run to her father's car and yelled back, "You'll be getting those and more, Doctor!" The Doctor just stood there, actually taking in for the first time since he set foot on that cold and dismal beach that he only had one life. If he died here, it wouldn't mean regenerating all over again. It would just be…_final death_.

"Oi!" Jackie yelled, getting the Doctor out of his thoughts, from the car. "It's cold and sad out here and I wanna go home! Come on, Doctor!"

The Doctor ran a hand through his pointy hair and ran after the love of his life because to them, on this dark and cold day, the day the universe almost fell to pieces all over again, seemed like the brightest day of the Doctor and Rose's lives because….they had each other; this new and amazing chapter of their lives was just starting now.

As they endured the eight hour car ride back to London, the Doctor and Rose stayed in each other's arms, mumbling sweet nothings to each other as time passed and one of them kept drifting in and out of sleep. But, every once and a while the Doctor would catch Rose asleep whenever he woke up from one of his numerous naps on that trip; her tranquil expression on her sleeping face made her that much happier. He soon fell back to sleep after giving Rose a kiss on the forehead.

3 years later after that bittersweet moment on the shores of Bad Wolf Bay, the Doctor and Rose had started their new life together. Getting adjusted to the normal life wasn't that easy for the lovely duo, especially for the Doctor, even if he was a half-human clone.

The routine of going on amazing adventures, visiting phenomenal worlds, running from his enemies, and saving lives; he realized it was like a drug you depended on your entire life, practically every waking moment. He now knew how all of his companions felt like after he left them –for the ones that were so fortunate to. He soon grew a new sympathy over the days and years he spent in his new human life.

But he never suspected that he would be a father again; but if it was Rose that he bared his second family with, he couldn't have been more elated.

The day that Rose gave announced to him that she was pregnant was one of the best moments of his life, the other being the birth of their daughter, Violet.

Violet was a sweet little thing. She had her father's hair, her mother's smile, the Doctor's lips, her father deep and dark eyes, but since she was a child, they showed so much exuberance of life and vitality, and both of their strong personalities -the doctor didn't know if she had the personalities of all of his incarnations thus far or just his- she was a little dream come true.

It was a bright sunny day and Rose, the Doctor, and Violet were out in the backyard. The Doctor on sitting on the stairs as he watched them play and run around in the nice sunshine and the lovely spring breeze.

Little Violet ran through the garden, laughing loudly with her mother –whom she was playing tag with- Rose.

"I'm gonna get ya!" Rose exclaimed, her arms extending to catch the little tot.

"Nuh-uh, Mummy! Not if I get to Daddy first!" Soon Violet was clinging to the leg of her father.

"I'm safe, Mummy! I'm safe!"

The Doctor chuckled. "What's this about?"

"Mummy and I made you the base of our game of tag!" Violet replied with a yawn.

He picked up his daughter and put her on his lap. "Aw, is my little girl tired?"

Violet yawned again and curled up in his chest, putting her thumb in her mouth. "Mhm. Yeah. Mommy tuckered me out…"

Rose came over with a big smile on her face as she sat down next to her husband, he automatically gaining a bright smile on his face from her presence.

"Violet, honey, are you tired already?" Rose queried.

"Yeah, you made me tired, Mummy." She giggled. "Daddy?"

The Doctor looked down at her. "Yes?"

"Tell me that story about how Mummy saved you again."

Rose laughed at the request and the Doctor looked at Violet; he mockingly sighed and started to rock back and forth as he got into his storytelling voice. "Alright, so there I was, surrounded by Daleks, saying "Exterminate," Rose and Violet laughed at the way he said the word. "And I thought it was gonna be the end for me. I thought I was gonna be a goner, for me _and the universe_, but then…" he turned to Rose, the way he always did when he told this story: with so much warmth, so much fondness, so much love for his wife and of the memories within himself. Every time he looked at her with such kind eyes, she'd smile and blush and give me a sweet lingering kiss on the cheek. "There she was, your mother, with glowing eyes and all. She beat those daleks to kingdom come! She saved all of our friends and the universe too, but it came with a price. She was going to die herself. She looked into the heart of the TARDIS and you're never supposed to do that. Not even me, a Time-Lord. So, what I did was-" he was suddenly interrupted by the sound of Violet's soft snoring as she sucked her thumb.

The Doctor laughed as he kissed her in her hair. "That's right, Vi. Dream of the stars."


End file.
